Absalom
| frutto = Suke Suke | nickname = ; | altro = }} Absalom è uno dei misteriosi quattro di Thriller Bark. È il comandante dei soldier zombie e dei general zombie. Aspetto Absalom è un uomo vestito in maniera molto elegante, con una giacca lunga fino ai piedi e a collo alto, una camicia bianca con due file di bottoni e pantaloni bianchi infilati negli stivali. Ha il volto di un leone e sotto ai vestiti ha il corpo pieno di cicatrici per gli innesti di pelli animali necessari a potenziarlo. Per questo motivo Absalom pesa circa 300 chili. Personality Absalom is a major pervert, and everyone around him knows it. The Zombies in the graveyard particularly nickname him "Erosalom" due to his highly amorous nature despite him being their leader. He does not shy from the idea of sexual harassment and assault. It seems to be that he seeks women to be his bride amongst other things. He particularly likes weak women like Nami who cannot fight back. He also considers himself to be beautiful and an all-around ladies' man, to the point where he considered it unlikely that Nami would reject him once he proposed to her. He licked Robin all over her body and spied on Nami while she was naked and taking a bath then holding her against her will; then, later on kidnapping her when she, Usop and Chopper were running away from Perona animal zombies and forced her to become his bride. All these perverted tendencies make him very similar to Sanji; they even have similar speech patterns at one point, with both of them marvelling at Nami's beauty while she was garbed in a wedding gown. Nevertheless he is absolutely terrified of Lola because of her "love" for him. When faced with matters not concerning his potential bride, Absalom exhibits a reasonably dedicated persona and is much more than serious Hogback and Perona. Like the other members of the Mysterious Four, he is devoted to Moriah's ambition, though he often had to work very hard as the (former) Shichibukai's minion due to Moriah's tendency to slack off and overall irresponsible behavior Absalom speaks in a distinct style. He often refers himself in the plural tense (the royal we) in lines such as, "You will be our bride". He also claims not to be a zombie, but in fact a human being despite looking otherwise. He is also obsessed with graveyards, as his dream is to rule over all of the graveyards in the world. He is also a hypocrite as he called Sanji a pervert when he was just as big a pervert (or bigger) than Sanji was. Relazioni Tra i misteriosi quattro, Absalom è quello più leale nei confrotni di Moria. Si preoccupa che vengano realizzati i desideri di Moria, ovvero che vengano catturati sempre più pirati a cui sottrarre le ombre. Per farlo non esita ad utilizzare la sua più grande risorsa, i general zombie. Absalom è in buoni rapporti con Hogback e con Perona. A volte riceve dei consigli amichevoli dal primo e si comporta come una figura paterna nei confronti della seconda. Prova anche lealtà nei confronti degli zombie, al punto da incitare i suoi zombie al suo matrimonio con Nami. Forza e abilità In qualità di uno dei misteriosi quattro di Thriller Bark, ad Absalom è stato dato il comando di alcuni gruppi di zombie: i general zombie e i soldier zombie. Oltre a questo, il dottor Hogback si è impegnato personalmente a potenziare Absalom innestando sul suo corpo numerose parti animali, come la pelle di un elefante, la mandibola di un leone e i muscoli di un orso e di un gorilla. Queste modifiche gli hanno donato una forza e una resistenza sovraumane. Nel momento in cui ha ricevuto un calcio da Sanji, infatti, ha commentato che generalmente le persone che lo colpiscono con un calcio si spezzano la gamba. Frutto del diavolo Absalom ha mangiato il frutto Suke Suke, che gli ha donato la capacità di rendere invisibile se stesso e qualsiasi cosa tocchi. Usa il suo potere principalmente per spiare le donne. Armi Absalom porta con sé due bazooka attaccati alle braccia, resi invisibili dal suo potere. Sembrano attivarsi con il movimento dei polsi. Storia Passato Absalom è presente quando Moria recluta Hogback. Tempo dopo, durante il primo raid di Brook a Thriller Bark, viene informato che sull'isola c'è un essere che sta purificando molti zombie. Saga di Thriller Bark L'arrivo della ciurma di Rufy Absalom si manifesta per la prima volta, pur restando invisibile, sulla Thousand Sunny, non appena la ciurma è giunta in prossimità di Thriller Bark. Affascinato da Robin la lecca, causando il ribrezzo della ragazza, mentre gli altri non si accorgono di cosa le sta succedendo. Poco dopo spia Nami mentre la ragazza si sta facendo un bagno nella dimora di Hogback. Dopo essere stato messo in fuga da Usop, Absalom si incontra con Hogback e con uno dei fantasmi di Perona. Assieme decidono di catturare i pirati di Cappello di paglia. Night Attack Absalom then went to the graveyard to round up the Zombies to commence the attack. As his troops began to dance the disco in celebration for the attack, Absalom proceeded to what appeared to be mausoleum of sorts. There he summoned the Zombie Generals in order to attack the stronger ones in the Straw Hat crew. As Absalom saw off his generals, he was greeted by one of his minions, Lola. The love-struck warthog bride unsuccessfully tried to marry him to her through trickery. Absalom, appalled by this attempt, explained to her why he could not marry her. He also continued to explain that he had found a suitable bride for himself, Nami. Lola, angered by this, decided to look for Nami and kill her. Absalom, not wanting his future bride to be killed by Lola, decided to chase after the warthog before anything could happen. Upon following Lola to Perona's garden, Absalom spotted Nami. Seeing her, Absalom tried to carry her away only to receive an electric shock from her instead. Absalom, however, thought this was a gesture of love. Seeing the insolence of a Dog Penguin zombie happening in the garden, Absalom decided to take him out with some sort of invisible blast. After searching around the garden for awhile, Absalom is then suddenly chased by a determined Lola. After escaping from her, Absalom was summoned to witness Moriah extracting Luffy's shadow. Together with Hogback, Cindry, and Perona, Absalom gathered before Moriah to witness Luffy's shadow being extracted. After the extraction, Absalom ordered some Spider Mice to take Luffy away. Absalom and his partners are however informed of the events that were caused by Brook, Franky, and Robin. After relaying some orders to the Spider Mice, Absalom accompanied Moriah and others to the freezer where the 900th zombie, Oars, was kept. During Oars' awakening, Absalom and the others with him found out that Nami, Chopper, and Usopp were hiding in Kumashi. After being pointed in the right direction by Gyoro, Nin e Bao, Absalom gave chase after his bride. Absalom was then able to catch up with Nami and blow her companions away with an invisible attack. He then escaped with Nami by turning both him and Nami invisible. A Wedding and a Battle After sending Nami to some zombie tailors to make her wedding dress, Absalom decided to hold the wedding ceremony between him and an unconscious Nami with all the zombie generals attending. However before Absalom could seal their marriage with a kiss, Oars interfered with the ceremony by pulling on the large chain of the island and causing the island to move out of control. Absalom, upon being prevented to kiss Nami with all the shaking, sent the Zombie Generals to stop Oars. However, they were instead crushed by Oars when they tried to attack him. Absalom was then found by Sanji, who was incredibly angry about Absalom's perverted actions. Sanji then pummeled Absalom mercilessly after it was revealed that Absalom had destroyed one of his dreams when he consumed the Suke Suke no Mi because Sanji wanted to peek on girls too (Absalom responds by shouting "THERE IS A LIMIT TO BEING UNREASONABLE"). Absalom only got a few hits in as Sanji was trying to prevent Nami from being grabbed by Absalom, so he turned invisible and moved to another location. After revealing that Hogback had combined his body with body parts of other animals (including a lion's jaw and the strength of a bear and a gorilla), Absalom tried to attack Sanji, but Sanji, after claiming he could become a fine dish of meat, finished him off with a new attack, sending him flying into a wall while still invisible. During the commotion caused by Oars rampaging through the main mast, Absalom was able to get up again and steal Nami from Sanji by making her invisible. At the same it is revealed that he keeps her unconscious by giving her sleeping pills. He was about to marry Nami and seal it with a kiss. However she woke up and managed to escape him with the help of Lola and then took him out with one attack. While he remains unconscious in the remains of his now failed wedding, Lola attempts to marry him before he regains consciousness. Dopo la sconfitta di Moria Hogback trova Absalom e gli fa riprendere i sensi, dopodichè lo informa che Gekko Moria è stato sconfitto. I due recuperano il loro capitano e fuggono da Thriller Bark grazie ad una nave che Absalom rende invisibile per evitare di venire scoperti. Mentre si allontanano, Hogback e Absalom riflettono sul fatto che per quanto l'abbiano cercata, non sono riusciti a trovare Perona. Hogback, poi, gli racocnta quello che sa riguardo alla visita di Orso Bartholomew, che a sua volta proviene dal resoconto fattogli da Gyoro, Nin e Bao. Ad un certo punto Hogback gli fa leggere la notizia della cattura di Portuguese D. Ace e Absalom commenta che potrebbe essere un punto di svolta nell'attuale era della pirateria. Infine si lamenta del fatto di non essere riuscito a sposare Nami; Hogback si offre di creargli una moglie zombie, ma Absalom si infuria perchè esige una moglie umana. Differenze tra manga e anime Nel manga, quando Absalom affronta Sanji nella cappella, lo colpisce alla schiena con un coltello, al punto che il cuoco pirata è costretto a lasciare andare Nami, che teneva tra le braccia, per evitare che il suo sangue le sporcasse il vestito. Nell'anime questa scena è stata cambiata, perchè ricordava il massacro di Akihabara, un recente evento accaduto in Giappone, quando un uomo ha ucciso in pieno giorno alcuni passanti con un coltello. Per questo motivo, nell'anime, Absalom colpisce Sanji con un calcio così forte che gli fa cadere Nami dalle braccia. Curiosità * Ad un certo punto, mentre Nami, Usop e Chopper stanno venendo scortati al castello, viene mostrato un leone con una faccia umana. Oda ha confermato che il volto di quel leone è stato trapiantato su Absalom. Tuttavia il volto mostrato potrebbe non essere quello originale di Absalom, il quale potrebbe essere stato posto su un altro zombie. Oda si è rifiutato di approfondire l'argomento. * Un fan ha notato che Absalom tende a fare pessimi giochi di parole. Oda ha replicato che anche il senso dell'umorismo di Absalom è invisibile. Navigazione ca:Absalom de:Absalom en:Absalom zh:阿布薩羅姆 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Paramisha Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Thriller Bark Categoria:Comandanti Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da tiro Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi da mischia